Last Goodbye
by Dumpling Soup
Summary: It was the last time Pearl was ever going to see Platinum so he though it was justifiable, his actions when he raced to see her. Haughtyshipping one shot.


His exact word for word thought when the lovely lady's rosy red lips pressed against his: _Dia - no, no, Diamond - is going to kill me. _By the time it was over, his head was well into spinning and probably wouldn't stop any time soon.

But jumping ahead in a story is no good, so let's start from the beginning; yes, the very beginning when Platinum, riding her Rapidash, stopped in the middle of the road, not too far off from Oreburgh City as the trio - Platinum, Diamond, Pearl - made their way back to Sandgem Town.

The trio was unusually quiet as the young lady rode her Rapidash, staring somewhere off into nowhere, beyond a line the eye couldn't see, as well as the other two boys - looking at something in hopes you see something else. In this case, they were looking for some _place _else.

"This is goodbye."

Her words were harsh bark on creamy skin - a tear deep enough to hurt; a wound enough to hurt but not enough to kill.

"We won't be seeing each other shortly after this. I'll return to helping my father and you'll do something with your life."

The words were cold. Or, at least, cold enough to get Diamond to stop chewing on his riceball long enough to actually look at her with a great pause. Pearl squeezed his fists at his side, his face sullen.

"That's not true," he forced out. "We'll see each other any-"

She shook her head. "I'm not staying here; me and my father are moving to a different region to help with their Pokémon and expand our knowledge. I'll be staying there with the assistant professor to help him."

Tasting goodbye was like a bittersweet chocolate that brought tears to your eyes - and tears did it bring as both the boys hid their heads long enough for them to wipe their tears away.

Platinum jumped down from her Rapidash and turned toward the boys. "Come to my house at eight tonight; we'll talk then."

Two men - one with a red scarf, one with a green scarf - walked down the road from Oreburgh City. "It's time, Missy."

Diamond took a step toward the girl, his riceball falling from his hands. Yet, by the time he opened his mouth, his words were stale and lifeless, no longer needed.

The two boys stood in the road and watched her be taken away from them. And for them, it was the worst feeling ever as they couldn't do anything no matter how much they wanted to. In the end, it was Platinum's decision and they had no room to intervene.

They took the car that had been prepared by Platinum and headed back to Twinleaf without another word; dead silence.

Pearl collapsed on his bed, ignoring his mother's whims and complaints downstairs. His eyes crystallized and his heart was bound and tied up. He could think nothing of the girl. _Has it come to his? _he wondered.

He realized it sometime ago on their journey and only told one soul his silent confession: "I realized a long time ago that I fell for her. She's priceless to me."

**But Dia liked her.**

The boy jumped out of bed, his landing twisting his angle to his fall. "I'm..." He lifted his flattened, red nose. "Just going to say goodbye."

Platinum greeted him with a smile as he searched each inch of her porch with his eyes. She led him to the balcony past her room where they sat and starred off into the darkening sky.

Pearl spoke first:

"You're leaving then?"

"Yes. Tomorrow."

"And you don't know when you will come back?"

"This will be the last time we speak for awhile. I wish to make at least one more memory before I go to hold onto. I couldn't bare to forget you two."

His eyes sprung open and he darted form his chair. "I don't want you to forget me!"

The girl's eyes grew bigger.

"Us - I mean."

She stood up as well. It was the first time he seen her not look someone straight in the eyes, like all the spirit she showed before was a trick of the mind and this was someone else.

"So, I thought I would at least confess this much."

When her eyes finally met his, he stepped back. There was something sparkling in her eyes that caused his face to blush. "Missy." The old slip-up. "No, Platinum, I-"

Confronting her prey, she grabbed his long sleeves and rose to the tips of her toes. She pressed her lips against his, her body pressing against his, as well; her hands pulling him further down.

_Diamond will __**kill **__me, _he thought. But then again, this time around, he also liked her. And since he wouldn't be seeing her again, let him embrace the moment - make a memory he, and she, weren't likely to forget.

"I like you, Platinum."

- The End -


End file.
